Pacar Rahasia
by chenma
Summary: Perlahan Yixing kembali menyandarkan kepalanya, dalam hati berdoa agar Tuhan membantu mereka menjaga hubungan rahasia ini. Menjaga statusnya sebagai pacar rahasia Kim Joonmyun. EXO Fanfic. SuD.O/KyungMyeon with SuLay/JoonXing. DLDR! Mind to review?


"_Aku yang meminta mu jadi yang kedua 'kan?"_

**.**

"_Asal aku bisa selalu bersama Joonmyun hyung, jadi yang ke seratus pun aku mau."_

**.**

"_kita sudah sering membahasnya dan jawabanku selalu sama; tiada yang salah di sini."_

**.**

"_Aku yang harusnya lebih berterima kasih karena kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjadikanku pacar rahasiamu, Myun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma**** present ...**

**Pacar Rahasia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: SuD.O SuLay

Rating: T

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi, cerita murni punya ku

A/N: terciprat virus writer block itu mengesalkan. Ada ide tapi semangat menulis tak ada. Jadi, maaf bila akhirnya fanfic ku yang ini jelek—atau memang mungkin selalu jelek—.

**WARNING !**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, Boleh protes (apapun itu) tapi **HARUS** login pakai akun. Kalau protes pakai akun guest mending lu kelaut aja sono!

**.**

HAPPY READING ~('-'~)(~'-')~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Dingin tapi menyejukkan diwaktu bersamaan.

"Xing-ah."

Ia menoleh. Tersenyum kala mengetahui siapa sosok yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, "sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

Kepalanya digelengkan, dengan tangan mendekap erat cangkir berisi coklat hangat dia menjawab, "aku belum mengantuk, hyung."

Joonmyun –sosok yang menanyai Yixing—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Diam dalam keheningan, ia merapatkan sweater tipis yang ia pakai ketika angin malam terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, "tapi jangan di sini, masuklah ke dalam. Di luar dingin."

Yixing tersenyum simpul, perlahan ia dekatkan dirinya pada Joonmyun hingga kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan, "kalau kita berdekatan seperti ini jadi tidak dingin lagi deh."

Joonmyun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos dari bibir lelaki kelahiran China itu, alih – alih melarang Yixing berada di luar—berdiri di balkon dorm—dia malah merangkul Yixing dan membawanya semakin menempel padanya.

Yixing tidak terkejut, dia malah melakukan hal lebih lagi; menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Joonmyun.

"Hangat ya, hyung."

Joonmyun hendak membuka mulutnya kalau saja tak terdengar suara lain menyerukan namanya, "Joonmyun hyung, eodiga?"

Yixing refleks menegakkan kembali kepalanya kemudian menggeser posisinya agak jauh dari Joonmyun. Joonmyun sendiri merapikan letak sweaternya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian berdehem beberapa kali untuk menetralkan suaranya, "hyung di sini, di balkon."

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum bahagianya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing ketika dilihatnya Joonmyun tak sendirian berada di balkon.

"Hyung, aku menemukan buku resep ini ditumpukan buku di kamarku." Lapornya kemudian sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku resep berukuran sedang dengan gambar berbagai jenis kue pada covernya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin mencoba membuat cheese cake, besok temani aku ke supermarket, ya?"

"Boleh. Lagipula besok 'kan kita tidak ada jadwal."

Kyungsoo yang memang sedang dalam kondisi good mood semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mencium pipi Joonmyun lama sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Tak sadar jika tidak hanya mereka berdua di sana,

"Kyung, ada Yixing di sini." peringat Joonmyun setelah Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya.

"A-ah mianhae, aku terlalu bahagia."

Yixing hanya terkekeh, tapi kemudian berdehem beberapa kali untuk menghentikan tawanya karena wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dan tatapan Joonmyun yang—kalau boleh ia akui—hanya bisa dibacanya olehnya.

"Gwenchana, aku bahkan sering melihat yang lebih dari ini."

Kyungsoo makin merona. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Joonmyun. Malu.

"Santai saja, Kyung." Katanya lagi, tapi bukannya membuat malu Kyungsoo mereda, lelaki dengan sifat keibuan itu malah semakin salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan Sehun susu? Ini sudah jamnya untuk minum susu sebelum tidur 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Joonmyun karena mampu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"K-kalau begitu aku duluan, Joonmyun hyung dan Yixing-ge juga cepatlah ke dalam karena udara semakin dingin."

Yixing hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Joonmyun menambahi anggukan persetujuannya dengan ciuman di kening Kyungsoo. Hei, bukankah tadi dia yang memperingati Kyungsoo dengan kehadiran Yixing? Ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memastikan punggung Kyungsoo tak tertangkap oleh kedua matanya, Joonmyun mendekati Yixing. Mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Saling menyandarkan kepala.

"Mianhae, Xing-ah." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Gwenchana, ge. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf pada Kyungsoo." Yixing mendekap erat cangkirnya kala sisi keningnya merasakan dinginnya bibir Joonmyun. Berusaha menepis kehangatan yang perlahan menjalari hatinya dan rasa geli di perutnya.

"Kamu tidak salah, Kyungsoo juga." Joonmyun menegakkan kepalanya, menghadapkan badannya ke samping untuk melihat wajah Yixing secara langsung. "Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini."

"Hyung—"

"Aku yang meminta mu jadi yang kedua 'kan?"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Mungkin jauh sebelum Joonmyun hyung berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo."

Baik Yixing maupun Joonmyun sama – sama tahu kalau mereka telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun sudah berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo sejak lama, bahkan beberapa bulan sebelum mereka memulai debut mereka sebagai EXO.

Tapi memang sifat manusia yang tidak puas, Joonmyun merasa Kyungsoo masih mempunyai kekurangan dan kekurangannya itu bisa ditutupin oleh kelebihan yang dimiliki Yixing.

Jadilah Joonmyun secara diam – diam meminta Yixing untuk menjadi pacar keduanya dan Yixing yang—mungkin—menyukai Joonmyun lebih dulu ketimbang Kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan Joonmyun.

"Asal aku bisa selalu bersama Joonmyun hyung, jadi yang ke seratus pun aku mau."

Joonmyun terkekeh, kemudian mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi berlesung milik Yixing, "kamu memang paling mengerti aku, Xing." Kemudian memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat.

Yixing balas memeluk, meski dengan perasaan khawatir kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali mendatangi mereka dan memergoki mereka sedang berpelukan seperti ini.

"Tapi kau benar tadi tidak apa – apa 'kan?" Tanya Joonmyun setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "aku memang tidak kenapa – napa kok, hyung."

Joonmyun menepuk jidatnya, Yixing ternyata lebih polos dari yang ia kira, "ciuman tadi."

"Oh."

Joonmyun menatapnya, menunggu responnya tapi Yixing malah sibuk menghabiskan coklat panasnya yang tinggal seperempat, "hanya 'oh?'"

"Lalu gege maunya aku merespon seperti apa?"

"Yixing, aku jadi ragu dengan pengakuanmu beberapa menit lalu."

"Hah?"

"Ah lupakan. Sudah sebaiknya kita tidur, ini sudah terlalu malam."

Joonmyun kembali merapikan letak sweaternya. Yixing yang memang mempunyai sifat cuek tak terlalu memusingkan pertanyaan Joonmyun tadi karena ia yakin kondisinya sehat – sehat saja.

**. . .**

Pagi – pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Suara merdunya sudah terdengar dari dapur. Mungkin karena agak siangan nanti dia akan pergi berdua dengan Joonmyun ke supermarket, jadi dia merasa sangat besemangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah hari itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo, tentu saja orang kedua yang bangun adalah Yixing. Lelaki berlesung itu jadi ikut semangat menyambut mentari ketika melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang lincah memotong – motong bawang bak seorang chef profesional.

"Aduh yang mau kencan semangat sekali."

Refleks Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya, perlahan kepalanya ditengokkan ke belakang dan betapa terkejut—sekaligus malu—melihat Yixing sudah duduk manis di kursi sambil menopang dagunya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"A-ah, Yixing-ge bicara apa, sih."

Yixing bangkit kemudian mengambil panci berukuran sedang dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran bak cuci piring, "kalian pergi berdua 'kan?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "itu berarti namanya kencan."

"Mana ada kencan ke supermarket, Yixing."

Keduanya menengok ke belakang, mendapati Joonmyun yang tengah berjalan ke arah Yixing dan mengambil alih panci yang sudah terisi air untuk ditaruh di atas kompor. Mereka akan memakan sup untuk sarapan.

"Ya sudah setelah ke supermarket jalan – jalan saja sebentar."

"A-ah tidak usah, ge. Lagipula 'kan kita satu atap, setiap hari ketemu. Kencan 'kan untuk mereka yang tidak tinggal satu atap, ge."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Yixing boleh kencan dong?"

"Hah?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tapi sayangnya Yixing merespon yang lebih darinya—mulut yang dibiarkan menganga lebar.

"M-maksudnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Katamu kencan untuk mereka yang tidak tinggal satu atap. Aku dan Yixing kan berbeda sub grup. Jadi, kita boleh kencan 'kan?"

Pletak.

"Ouch." Joonmyun meringis, mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena 'sapaan sayang' dari ujung sendok sayur yang digenggam Yixing. Matanya menatap Yixing dengan wajah—pura – pura—kesakitannya.

"Tapi kita sekarang satu atap, Kim Joonmyun."

Baru Joonmyun ingin melayangkan protes, Yixing dengan cepat menyela, "Sudah sana bangunkan member yang lain. Kau mengganggu kegiatan memasak kami, tahu!"

Joonmyun akhirnya pergi dengan bersungut – sungut tapi dalam hati senang karena sudah berhasil menggoda Yixing. Tapi ia juga sedikit khawatir, takut kalau Kyungsoo menganggap serius bercandaan—yang sebenarnya keinginan—nya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalnya Joonmyun, Yixing melirik takut – takut pada Kyungsoo. Diam – diam ia menelisik ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo setelah candaan tidak lucu dan berbahaya dari Joonmyun tadi.

_Dasar bodoh! Dia sengaja ingin membongkar hubungan kami, ya?_

"Kyung—"

"Gege pergilah berdua dengan Joonmyun hyung."

"Hah?" Yixing tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Kyungsoo mengecilkan volume api kompor kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yixing, "ku pikir, diantara banyak moment, moment SuLay jarang sekali."

Yixing hanya diam, memilih mendengarkan penuturan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu, "aku takut kalau fans mengira kalian tidak dekat, padahal kan kalian lahir ditahun yang sama."

Yixing tersenyum mengerti—dalam hati bersorak kegirangan—karena Kyungsoo—tanpa harus dibohongi—ternyata dengan mudahnya memberikan mereka izin pergi berdua—kencan.

Tapi, tentu saja Yixing menolak, "kau ini bicara apa? Jangan anggap candaan Joonmyun tadi." Alih – alih supaya Kyungsoo tidak curiga kalau ia langsung menerima tanpa penolakan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa – apa kok, ge. Lagipula, tak selamanya sepasang kekasih harus kemana – mana selalu bersama."

Yixing mengetukkan – ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke dagu, —pura – pura—berpikir, "nanti deh gege pikirkan lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda tanpa tahu Yixing menatapnya secara intens dari samping.

_Kyungsoo-ya, semoga Tuhan selalu memberi kebahagiaan di setiap langkahmu._

**. . .**

Joonmyun melihat daftar belanjaan yang ada ditangannya. Sedang Kyungsoo di sampingnya memandanginya.

"Terigu sudah, telur sudah, mentega juga sudah, gula pasir sudah, em—"

"Hyung!"

"Ah keju belum, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyungsoo.

Mengambil alih troli, ia mendorong troli menuju rak keju. Kyungsoo ingin menahannya tapi nampaknya Joonmyun bersemangat sekali berbelanja. Tapi, bukankah kemarin ia yang ingin membeli bahan – bahan untuk membuat cheese cake? Kenapa Joonmyun yang bersemangat?

"Kyung-ah, kau mau buat berapa loyang?"

"Satu saja, hyung."

"Tapi kalau gagal kau tidak bisa membuat lagi."

"Tapi kalau beli kejunya terlalu banyak nanti malah mubazir."

"Kita beli tiga saja, ya?"

Kyungsoo ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. Toh tanggal kadaluarsa keju itu masih lama, jadi tidak apa kalau berlebih dan disimpan di kulkas.

"Sepertinya bahannya sudah lengkap. Kau mau beli apa lagi?"

"Susu untuk Sehun, pepero stick untuk Jongdae, dan coklat untuk Tao."

Joonmyun menyerngit, "memang ada coklat merk Gucci?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil memukul bahu Joonmyun, "tentu saja tidak ada, hahaha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurut hyung lebih enak mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dua coklat dengan merk yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu coklat kesukaan Tao."

"Kalau kita telpon Tao, bagaimana?"

"Tapi semua coklat rasanya sama."

"Tapi yang ini terlalu manis dan terasa susunya." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada coklat yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Belikan saja keduanya, nanti kalau Tao tidak suka kita makan berdua. Otte?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah menaruh dua coklat tadi, Kyungsoo kembali mengecek daftar belanjaannya.

Puk.

"Eh? Itu coklat buat siapa, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Joonmyun menaruh coklat dengan merk berbeda dari dua coklat yang dipilih Kyungsoo tadi.

"Yixing, nampaknya moodnya sedang tidak baik. Kau lihat kan tadi pagi dia memukulku dengan sendok sayur."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika menyadari mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Jaga image.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan?" Tanya Joonmyun karena Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

Kyungsoo berpikir, _sepertinya enak mengerjai Joonmyun hyung_, "kalau iya, hyung mau apa?"

"Tidak jadi membelikannya, tentu saja."

"Kalau sudah seperti itu aku masih marah?"

"Aku suruh Yixing kembali ke China."

"Yak! Apa – apaan itu? Yang ada aku yang akan menendangmu pulang ke Planet EXO, tahu!"

Joonmyun terkekeh kemudian meraih pegangan troli dan mendorongnya, "bercanda sayang, ayo kita ke kasir."

Diam – diam Kyungsoo merengut, niat mau mengerjai malah dia yang dikerjai. _Joonmyun hyung nampaknya harus jauh – jauh dari Jongdae, troll yang satu itu sudah terlalu sering menebarkan virus trollnya pada Joonmyun hyung._

**. . .**

Sesampainya di depan dorm, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo menyerngitkan dahi mereka karena tak ada satu pun batang hidung member EXO yang terlihat. _Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat tanggal 'kan?_, batinnya khawatir.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

Joonmyun menghembuskan napas lega, dalam hati berdoa semoga Luhan diberkati umur yang panjang.

"Kemana yang lain, ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaruh kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan diikuti Joonmyun di belakangnya.

"Katanya sih mereka mau latihan koreografi yang baru untuk comeback."

"Gege tidak ikut?"

Luhan membuka kulkas kemudian mengambil asal keripik kentang—yang nampaknya milik Lay—, "kalian pikir, siapa yang memakai van kita?"

Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo sontak memasang cengirannya. Mereka memang mempunyai dua van. Van mereka yang berwarna putih dipakai Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo untuk belanja ke supermarket dan tersisa satu van berwarna hitam yang hanya bisa diisi oleh enam orang.

"Jadi yang masih di dorm?"

Luhan duduk bersila di karpet ruang tengah, hendak menikmati keripiknya di sana, "aku, kalian berdua, dan dua magnae line."

"Kira – kira mau menyusul kapan?"

"Aku malas, kalau kalian mau, sana kalian saja."

Joonmyun melirik Kyungsoo, melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya, "aku mau bereksperimen membuat cheese cake, sayang." Kemudian Joonmyun ditinggalkannya ke dapur.

"Kai dan Sehun di kamar, ntah membuka situs apa." Lapor Luhan dengan mata fokus pada tv.

Sepertinya virus malas Luhan sudah menyebar pada Joonmyun. Jadilah ia hanya duduk sambil melhat isi handphonenya.

"Hyung, mau ikut bereksperimen?" teriak Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam berada di dapur, selama itu pula Joonmyun harus tahan mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Joonmyun kena omel olehnya. Ntah karena Joonmyun yang tidak benar mengaduk adonannya atau Joonmyun yang bermain – main dengan adonannya.

"Hyung jang—" baru ingin melayangkan kicauannya lagi, Joonmyun yang disebelahnya langsung melesat pergi sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

Dan kembali ia menggerutu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne, Xing-ah?"_

Yixing yang tengah beristirahat sehabis latihan mendadak segar kembali ketika nada 'tut tut tut' tergantikan dengan suara lembut Joonmyun, seperti kekuatan saja suara guardiannya itu.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pelan karena ia masih ada di ruang latihan bersama lima member EXO yang lain—takut ketahuan.

"_Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu."_

Yixing menyerngit, "Myun, kau sakit?"

"_Sudah lama tak mendengarmu memanggilku begitu."_

"Myun, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang, _"hanya masalah kecil."_

"Jinjja? Tapi kok nada bicaramu begitu?"

Terdengar geraman frustasi di seberang, _"ah kenapa sih susah sekali membohongimu?"_

"Kau itu mudah terbaca, sayang."

"_Wow kau di sana sendirian?"_ Tanya Joonmyun takjub karena tidak biasanya Yixing berani memanggilnya dengan embel – embel 'sayang' ketika bersama member lain.

"Mereka baru saja keluar. Ah lupakan! Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"_Tebak dong."_

Gantian Yixing yang menggeram, "pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo."

"_Tentu saja."_

"Kenapa? Oh ayolah, Myun! Aku lelah sekali."

"_Dia menggerutu dan mengomeliku."_ Yixing mengangguk, kemudian ia bangun dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, _"salahku juga, sih. Aku memainkan adonan kuenya."_

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo marah, kue itu sensitif, Myun."

"_Seperti hati, ya?"_

Yixing memandang ke depan, lima member EXO yang tadi keluar untuk membeli makan siang sudah kembali ke ruang latihan.

"Ya. Kalau begitu sudah, ya. Yang lain sudah datang."

"_Ne, muah."_

Yixing tak langsung beranjak. Mendadak tubuhnya kembali lemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, masih terekam jelas percakapannya dengan Joonmyun barusan.

_Kyungsoo-ah, kalau adonan kuemu dimainkan Joonmyun saja kau sudah mengomelinya, bagaimana kalau kau tahu hatimu juga sudah dimainkan olehnya? Olehku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

"Yixing, ayo kita makan!" teriakan Xiumin menyadarkannya. Buru – buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya barusan dan menghampiri kelima teman banmatenya.

"Ne."

**. . .**

Waktu enam jam untuk membuat cheese cake tak terbuang percuma. Untungnya ulah Joonmyun pada adonan kuenya tidak berpengaruh. Rasanya tetap enak dan tak kalah dibanding dengan cheese cake yang dijual di toko kue.

"Potongan pertama untuk Joonmyun hyung."

Joonmyun menerimanya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Dicicipnya cheese cake itu dengan kunyahan pelan, "emm, mashita!" serunya kemudian.

Setelahnya cheese cake yang tadinya berbentuk persegi itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Apalagi dengan pulangnya member EXO yang lain dari gedung SM.

"Loh? Yixing mana?" Tanya Joonmyun ketika tak melihat pacar keduanya itu tak pulang bersama lima member EXO yang lain.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal dia saja." Ucap Kris kemudian langsung menyambar potongan cheese cake jatah Kai.

"Yak! Dasar naga!"

"Tunggu saja sampai jam Sembilan, nanti kalau belum pulang baru kau susul." Usul Xiumin.

"Ah ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyun melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah, angka panjangnya masih di angka enam. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum jam sembilan. Keadaan dorm sudah lumayan sepi karena sepertinya para member kekenyangan dengan cheese cake dan makan malam buatan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Susul sekarang saja hyung."

Joonmyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai piyama bergambar beruang miliknya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat piyama Kyungsoo. Itu kado ulang tahun darinya setahun yang lalu—yang sebenarnya dipilihkan oleh Yixing.

"Ah ne." Joonmyun beranjak dari sofa kemudian masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket tapi ia tidak langsung pergi karena dilihatnya Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kenapa belum masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Eng—" dengan ragu Kyungsoo mendekati Joonmyun kemudian memberikan coklat yang tadi Joonmyun beli untuk Yixing, "mungkin coklat bisa mengembalikan tenaga juga." Ucapnya.

Tapi Joonmyun masih belum beranjak juga, dari tatapannya dia tahu kalau Kyungsoo masih ingin menyampaikan hal lain.

"Sebelum larut, bagaimana kalau hyung sekalian ajak Yixing-ge jalan – jalan?"

Sebelum Joonmyun sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Joonmyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

**. . .**

Sesampainya di gedung SM, Joonmyun langsung menuju ruang latihan dan menemukan Yixing tertidur di sana.

"Ck, dasar! Punya kasur yang empuk tapi malah tidur di lantai yang dingin."

Perlahan ia dekati Yixing, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya. Tak langsung dibangunkan, ia memilih untuk memerhatikan wajah manis Yixing yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Sudah puas pak tua?"

Tejungkal ke belakang, Joonmyun merutuki Yixing yang kini bangun dengan tawa bahagianya.

"Aish, untung saja jantungku kuat."

Yixing masih tertawa, terlalu bahagia tanpa peduli mulut Joonmyun yang sudah maju beberapa senti dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Yixing, diam!"

"Hahaha . . ."

"Yixing, diam atau ku perkosa kau di sini!"

"Yak! Dasar mesum!"

Suasana hening kembali menyapa seperti sebelum Joonmyun datang. Harusnya biasa saja tapi Yixing merasa keheningan yang sekarang lebih kepada suasana yang mencekam.

"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Joonmyun, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Tidak."

Yixing menghela napas, "lalu?"

"Ntah kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi sebelum aku menyusulmu ke sini Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu jalan – jalan."

"Dia juga bilang begitu kok."

Joonmyun menoleh, menatap Yixing tidak percaya, "katanya moment SuLay sedikit, dia takut kita dikira tidak akur oleh fans padahal kita lahir ditahun yang sama."

Joonmyun masih menatapnya, sedikit membuat Yixing salah tingkah, "a-aku serius. Kau Tanya saja langsung padanya."

Gantian Joonmyun yang menghela napas, "ku kira—"

"—dia mengetahui hubungan kita?" potong Yixing cepat.

Joonmyun mengangguk, disandarkannya kepalanya ke bahu Yixing, "aku khawatir sekali tadi."

Yixing mengelus kepala Joonmyun, digenggamnya juga tangan Joonmyun yang berada di sebelah pahanya, "dia tidak akan tahu, Myun."

"Ya, kau benar. Kalaupun dia tahu, sudah dipastikan aku tidak di sini sekarang."

"Lalu, kemana kau?"

"Di makam, tentu saja."

Yixing ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya ketika merasakan genggaman tangan mereka mengerat, "aku akan menyusul kalau begitu."

"Jangan, bodoh!"

"Biar saja, kan aku pacar yang setia."

Joonmyun menegakkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Yixing dari samping, "tidak, tidak, kau harus tetap hidup."

Yixing tak ingin protes lagi, bisa jadi sampai besok pagi perdebatan ini tak selesai karena tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyusulku ke sini, Myun?"

Joonmyun menepuk jidatnya, menyadari niat awal ia ke gedung SM di waktu yang terbilang larut ini, "aku ingin mengajakmu pulang, tentu saja. Kajja!"

Belum sempat Joonmyun bangun, Yixing mencekal lengannya, "lalu jalan – jalannya?"

"Tentu saja jadi, kajja!"

**. . .**

Jalan – jalan yang dimaksud Joonmyun adalah pulang dengan jalan kaki dari gedung SM ke dorm tanpa penyamaran. Bermodalkan sehelai jaket dan genggaman tangan, kedua sejoli yang menjalin hubungan diam – diam di belakang Kyungsoo—serta member EXO yang lain tentunya—tersebut berjalan kaki sambil berbagi kehangatan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil melihat Yixing lewat ekor matanya.

"Tidak, aku kan habis latihan."

"Kau haus?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan merasa kembung karena terlalu banyak minum tadi."

"Kau lapar?"

"Aku sedang diet."

Joonmyun menghentikan langkahnya, memberi tatapan tajamnya pada lelaki manis di sampingnya, "aku melarangmu diet, Xing."

"Tapi perutku membuncit, Myun."

"Mungkin kau sedang mengandung anakku."

Pletak.

"Ouch." Joonmyun meringis, "kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku, sih?" protesnya.

Yixing melipat tanngannya di dada, "kau menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bahkan belum melakukannya dan kau—"

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukannya?" Yixing merona, perlahan ia memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak kok."

"Ah masa?" goda Joonmyun.

"Aish sudah aku mau pulang!" protesnya—mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bukannya melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti, Joonmyun malah mengeluarkan coklat dan mengulurkannya pada Yixing, "untuk penjegal perut."

"Tapi aku—"

Kruuukk.

Yixing menerimanya dengan pipi merona, "t-terima kasih."

"Nah sekarang naik ke punggungku lalu kita pulang."

Mata sayunya membulat, tidak percaya melihat Joonmyun yang kini berjongkok di depannya, "Myun—"

"Aku tau kamu pasti capek, jadi biar ku gendong saja, ya?"

"Memang kau kuat?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat aku pernah menggendong Kai?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing, tahu – tahu Joonmyun sudah merasa ada yang memberatkan punggungnya, "kenapa diam? Benar kan kau tidak kuat?"

Joonmyun melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang, menyangga tubuh Yixing agar tidak terjatuh kemudian bangun dari posisi jongkoknya, "pegangan yang kuat!" serunya kemudian mulai kembali melangkah.

Yixing di belakang diam – diam tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Joonmyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Joonmyun, "begini ya rasanya kencan dengan pacar rahasia."

"Kenapa? Romantis, ya?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "punggungmu hangat, Myun."

"Tentu saja, dan selalu hangat untuk Zhang Yixing."

"Tapi kau harus membaginya dengan Kyungsoo juga."

Sontak perkataan Yixing kembali membuat langkah Joonmyun terhenti. Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya. Hal yang selalu ia takutkan kembali terasa. Rasanya sesak sekali.

"Myun—"

"Mianhae."

"Untuk?"

"Semua perlakuanku."

Yixing mengecup telinga belakang Joonmyun dengan sayang, "kita sudah sering membahasnya dan jawabanku selalu sama; tiada yang salah di sini."

"Tapi—"

Cup.

Dikecupnya lagi telinga belakang Joonmyun, "meski harus terbagi, aku tak peduli, Myun. Aku mencintaimu dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan sampai seratus tahun pun aku tetap jadi pacar rahasiamu, aku tak apa. Sungguh."

Joonmyun ingin menangis, betapa dia beruntung memiliki kekasih—rahasia—seperti Yixing. Betapa ia bersyukur Yixing sangat mengerti akan keadaan dirinya.

"Meski terkadang rasa cemburu dan rasa ingin memilikimu seutuhnya muncul, tapi ku pikir. . . Selama kita masih bisa terus saling menatap, saling menggenggam, saling memeluk, bahkan saling mencium dan berbagi kehangatan seperti ini, rasa cemburu itu seakan tak pernah aku rasakan."

"Xing-ah, gomawo."

"Aku yang harusnya lebih berterima kasih karena kau rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjadikanku pacar rahasiamu, Myun."

Setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan Joonmyun yang menggendong Yixing di belakang punggungnya. Perlahan Yixing kembali menyandarkan kepalanya, dalam hati berdoa agar Tuhan membantu mereka menjaga hubungan rahasia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjaga statusnya sebagai pacar rahasia Kim Joonmyun.

* * *

**P.S** Tak ada maksud apa - apa, hanya sedang ingin mencurahkan ide yang terlintas saja.

**.**

Mind to review?


End file.
